UN NUEVO AMOR PARA LOS DOS
by Santitameme
Summary: un nuevo comienzo para shuichi y yuki
1. CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

**CAPITULO 1**

Era de noche y vemos un pelirosa y con un color violeta en sus ojos caminando con su mejor amigo Hiro un pelirojo y sus ojos del mismo color

en la cual este le dice a su amigo

oye shuichi

que pasa?

nada solamente que lo que vas hacer ahora que terminemos de estudiar

quiero cantar y tu?

oh yo quiero ser doctor pero te apoyare en todo amigo ademas de que toco la guitarra

gracias amigo y lo vamos a lograr ya lo veras

ademas de que pronto sera el concierto de nittle grasper

asi es porque?

porque le puedes mostrar la cancion o asta cantarla no crees

pues si eso hare

ademas de que nos ayude tomna seguchi ya que ee el director de NG

otra cosa suichi ya tienes los boletos

claro asta tengo para entrar a camerinos

o asi qe ya lo tenias planeado

asi es

a que horas empieza

a las 9:00 pm

ok nos vemos amigo

ok adios y relajate amigo

eso hare

al dia siguiente suichi estaba buscando las canciones les iba a enseñar a Seguchi para impresionarlo asi se la paso asta dar las 6:00 pm

solamente faltaban unas horas para que empezara el concierto y tambien porque veria a su idolo. asi que salio de su casa con la cancion en su mano y se puso su mochila y se encontro en el camino a su amigo hiro y asi se encaminaron donde iba hacer el concierto despues de media hora llegaron y entraron esperaron a que empezara y asi fue duro una hora y media y al terminar el concierto se fueron directo a camerinos y cuando fue su turno los dejaron entrar para que conocieran en persona a los integrantes hola mucho gusto en ternerlos aqui - hiro

gracias - Nittle Grasper

hola sakuma-san - shuichi

que deseaban de nosotros bueno solo trabajar con ustedes en NG

vaya vaya sabes cantar o tocar algun instrumento

si lo hago pero voy mejor con cantar

yo toco la guitarra

vaya y podrian tocar alguna cancion

si como gusten

y asi canto y se sorprendieron por la voz que tenia al terminar

orale muy bien

cantas bien como te llamas

me llamo Shuichi Shindou

y tu?

Hiroshi Nakano

ok hagamos esto mañana en la mañana los quiero en NG Records con la cancion la vamos a grabar y se unira otra persona y un escritor te

parece bien

muy bien pero me gustaria yo hacer mis canciones

esta bien solo estara para arreglos ok

que asi sea

bueno los quiero a las 8:00 am

gracias por venir

no lo defraudaremos Seguchi-san, Sakuma-san y Noriko-san

vaya nos conoces bien pequeño

claro soy su gran fan puedo asta cantar las canciones se sakuma-san

vaya honor que me haces despues de escuharte espero poder cantar contigo

sera un placer

bueno mejor sera que se retiren porque todavia hay mucha gente que quiere vernos perdon

no se preocupen nos retiramos y gracias por todo

no hay de que

antes de irnos nos pueden dar su autografo

esta bien

y asi se fueron de camerino y se fueron a sus respectivas casa pero antes

shuichi ven a mi casa o si no

no llegare verdad

asi es amigo

ok vamonos

oye como seran el nuevo integrante y el escritor

no lo se hay que esperar asta mañana


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA BANDA Y LA PRESENTACION

CAPITULO 2: LA BANDA Y LA PRESENTACION

Ya era dia y suichi estaba muyy nervioso iba conocer al nuevo integrante de su banda como el escritor, suichi no le gustaba esto pero no podia hacer nada para remediarlo.

En eso la puerta al abrirla suichi ve que era su amigo hiro y este le dice:

relajate amigo nos dijo tonma seguchi que era bueno y tambien el escritor.

hiro yo quiero hacer las canciones quiero transmitir mis emociones a mi publico

bueno dijo tambien que tu las ibas a escribir y el las iba haber solamente

pues si pero no me gusta la idea de seguchi-san

suichi amigo no te preocupes ademas se noe sta haciendo tarde es mejor ir a NG records no te parece

si vamonos

suichi y hiro salieron disparados de la casa y se fueron casi corriendo pero llegaron a tiempo ya en la oficina de seguchi-san, tambien vieron que estaba sakuma ryuchi y noriko de NG en eso seguchi tonma decidio hablar.

que bueno que llearon los estabamos esperando bueno empezemos con lo importante bueno les presentare a su nuevo integrante noriko hazlo pasar por favor

ok

en eso entra un chico como de la edad de suichi

ok el es que va a estar en la banda el tocara el sintesizador se llama Suguru Fujisaki el es mi primo es muy bueno espero se lleven bien y suguru el es el vocalista de bad luck suichi shiundou y hiroshi nakano

es un placer conocerlos y trabajar con ustedes

igualmente

bueno ahora deja pasar al escritor porfavor noriko

en eso se habre la puerta nuevamente ahora entrando un rubio con ojos dorados y con una esprecion muy fria pero a la vez de soledad

hola cu do para que me haces venir sabes muy bien que estoy muy ocupado solo vine por que me dijiste que era muy importante

asi es dejame prsentarte al grupo bad luck trabajaran para nosotros ahora en adelante tu le ayudadras al vocalista con las canciones y necesito que lo escuches y tambien critiques su letra como la voz pero para mi es muy bueno como eres novelista es mejor en ese campo eres tu ok

esta bien

bueno dejame presentar a hiroshi nakano el es el guitarrista de la banda y supongo que ya conoces a suguru

asi es

como siempre no cambia eiri-sama

mmm

bueno ahora te presento a Shuichi Shindou el es vocalista de la banda

shindou-kun el es el novelista yuki eiri

mucho gusto en conocerlo

igualmente

en eso se tomaron de las manos como saludo pero en eso sienten una corriente muy placentera pero los dos decidieron olvidarla y enfocarse en su tarea de cada quien al separarse entra otras personas al despacho de seguchi

cari esta aqui

si entra

oh no sabia que estabas ocupado

jejeje que pasa

nada solo queria ver si mi hermano vino

dejame presentarles ella es mi esposa mika y hermana de yuki

hola mucho gusto

amor ellos son la nueva banda que trabajara aqui

oh ya veo

al parecer si vino pero el caso es donde esta tahsuna

aqui estoy atras de ti te estaba siguiendo y ni me pelabas

perdon tahsuna

yo me llamo tahsuna eusegi hermano de eiri y mika

mucho gusto en conocerlo y me sorprende el parecido de el se r yuki-san

me haces ver viejo shindou-kun

bueno entonces lo llamare eiri-kun

entonces yo shuichi-kun te parece

bien

bueno faltan tu representate y manager aslos pasar noriko si no es una molestia

no hay problema

bueno shuichi ellos son k y sakano espero y se lleven bien, bueno eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse

gracias por la oportunidad y sakuma-san espero cantar los dos

a otra cosa shuichi tu deseo se cumplira

como?

bueno como voy hacer una promocion para los dos grupos seria bueno que cantaras con el que te parece

esta bien y gracias

bueno los veo la proxima semana a todos y a ti tambien eiri

si - respodieron todos al unisono

-esta bien contesto eiri


	3. CAPITULO 3: EL ALBUM Y CONOCIENDO A AKAY

CAPITULO 3: EL ALBUM Y CONOCIENDO A AKAYA Y LA CANCION DOLOROSA

antes de salir se abrio la puerta en ella estaba una mujer de pelo y ojos color casta y un chico igual pero con ojos negro y pelo de igual color ante eso todos los vieron entrar en eso la mujer hablo

oye tohma-contesto la mujer

que pasa mika-contesto seguchi

o perdon interrumpo

no pasa ya habiamos terminado

bueno pero quiero que pedir algo a todos

cual

que nos ayuden en encontrar una persona

a quien mika . esto lo dijo eiri

a hermano estas aqui

si lo estoy hbar dilo ya

bueno se trata de akaya se fue de su casa pero para buscarte a ti

mmm ya decia yo que no me molestara en los dias anteriores desde cuando

desde hace una semana de vino de kyoto

bueno mika tienes una foto para que la vean y la busquen

pero te fue a buscar a ti es tu prometida

pero yo no me quiero casar con ella ya se lo he dicho muchas veces pero al encontrarla le dire eso y hablare con mi padre a y tahsuna

que pasa hermano

bueno va para todos vas adividirse en dos personas quiero solucionar de una vez esto ella se merece a algien ams si la encuentran llamen por celular y vamos al lugar o a mi esta bien les pasare mi telefono

al rato cada quien iba buscando asta que hiro y shuichi oyeron gritar a una chica y la decidieron ayudar y enfrentarse a los individuos de la nada los noquearon y salvaron a la chica

te encuentras bien?

si gracias

que haces aqui sola?

vine a buscar a alguien que vive aqui y me perdi y estaba pidiendo indicaciones pero

bueno no te preocupes otra cosa como te llamas?

bueno me llama akaya y ustedes

yo soy shuichi y el es mi amigo hiro

shuichi la encontramos ella es el de la fotografia

que fotografia

la que nos entrega mika

oh

tu eres la prometida de yuki eiri

esto si como me conocen ?

bueno trabajamos para NG y vino mika para alla y nos dijo que te fuiste de tu casa

asi pero como me recocieron

por la foto que nos mostro mika-san

ok

es mejor que le hablemos a yuki eiri

sera lo mejor

akaya-chan

si

le vamos habalr a yuki para que venga por ti esta bien el quiere hablar contigo de algo esta bien

si

en eso marcarron el numero de yuki y le dijeron que la habian encontrado y les dijo yuki que donde estaban les dio la direccion y que ya iba para alla

en cuanto llegue te dejamos con el para que hablen

esta bien aunque se lo que me va a decir pero ya que

jejeje

en media hora despues llego

hola akaya hiciste un pleito para venir para aca pero te lo voy a dicr claro no quiero nada contigo y lo sabes bien eres la unica de persuadir a mi padre a si que deciste de estar conmigo te queda claro

esta bien te dejare el camino libre con la condicion de que encuentres la felicidad

no te prometo nada pero lo intentare ya que crecimos juntos

bueno llevame con tus hermanos

esta bien

en eso se oye una cancion muy hermosa pero a la vez triste ademas de quien la cantaba, cantaba hermoso cuando vio la silueta de la persona era ni nada menos que shiuchi con el que iba a estar y seguia cantandola

todo cambio cuando te vi,

hooo

de blanco y negro a color,

me converti,

y fue tan facil.

quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

hoo no no no no

todo temblo dentro de mi

el universo escribio q fueras para mi

y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba

fue perderme en tu amor simplemente

paso y todo tuyo ya soy

este iba asecandose asta shuichi se sorprendio lo que vio

antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame mas escucha por favor

dejame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar,

para menos si tu no estas,

simplemente asi lo senti,

cuando te vi

shuichi estaba llorando se veia tan hermoso de repente sintio algo raro para con el chico que no le desagrado ya no tenia nada con akaya se sentia atraido hacia el pelirosa

me sorprendio todo de ti

de blanco y negro a color me converti

seq no es facil

decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba

pero asi es el amor

simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy

pero el caso es que shiuchi ya sabia que estaba ahi asi que decidio terminar la ultima estrofa de la cancion

antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame mas

escucha po favor

sejame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar

para menos no estas simplemente

asi lo senti cuando te vi

todo cambio cuando te vi

en eso shuichi voltea directamente hacia el y fue directamente a quedar frente a frente y le pregunto

que haces aqui?

bueno estaba con akaya y gracias

y donde esta le llame a mi hermano para que se la llevara y termine mi compromiso con ella

o no lo sabia pero lo siento

porque lo sientes

de nada lo que pasa me tengo que ir adios nos vemos en los ensayos

espera

que pasa

porque estabas llorando y la cancion no sabia que cantabas tan hermoso

gracias

no me has contestado por que estabas llorando

no lo se bueno me voy adios yuki-san

adios shindou-kun


End file.
